Anamagi Chronicles
by BreeDemigoddessofcheese
Summary: A story of MWPP and 3 original characters from their first year till that fateful night on Halloween 1981 and beyond,some L/J,SB/OC,RL/OC,NO SLASH no omance yet just warm fuzzy feelings but will have romance in later chapters


TheAnamagiChronicles. By:Bree Chapter 1:Diagon Alley.  
  
"James come on we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Sirius How can we be late if your mum's taking us?" James Potter asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't know maybe I'm just excited, or maybe I just wanna terrorize the unsuspecting people in diagon alley."Sirius replied  
  
"I think it's that last one, Sirius." James said  
  
"Oh very funny Potter, like you don't enjoy terrorizing people."  
  
"Yes I do Sirius,but unlike you, I know when to quit." James retorted  
  
"Boys, if you're coming, get down here, or I'm leaving without you!" Marina Black yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming Mum!" Sirius yelled  
  
"Coming Mum!" James mimicked. Sirius grabbed a pillow & threw it at James. Sirius ran down the stairs,and tripped over his dog, Snuffles.  
  
"Ow, Dumb dog." Sirius said  
  
"Smooth move." James laughed  
  
"Screw You."  
  
"Sirius Joel Black!" yelled his mother  
  
"Sorry Mum. Come on James, Get your Arse down here! , oops sorry mum!" James came running down the stairs & jumped over Snuffles. They all grabbed some floo powder & left in this order: Sirius, James, & Marina. After they stopped at Gringots for some money, they stopped at Flourish & Blotts. "All right boys you two head off to Olivander's & I'll get your books." said Marina, and with that they walked to Olivander's. "Welcome." Came a voice from the shadows. "Uh.....Hi we're here to uh... get our wands."James said cautiously  
  
"Ah yes Mr.Potter & Mr.Black,Follow me please." They followed him to the back of the store. "Here Mr. Potter try this one Unicorn hair & redwood 7 inches." James took the wand & held it. "Go on give it a wave." Mr.Olivander told him. James moved it around a little & boxes flew off the shelf. "Nope not that one,Here try this phoenixfeather & redwood 9 inches." James took it a waved it ,more boxes flew off the shelf. "Nope not this one either,here try this phoenixfeather & Mahogany 11 inches." James took this wand & unlike the others it glowed he waved it around & red & gold sparks flew out. "Now for Mr. Black." He turned to Sirius. "Here try this Unicorn hair & Mahogany 13 inches." Sirius took the wand & it glowed like James' had only black & gold sparks flew from his wand. They took their wands & went to meet Sirius' Mum,back at Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"Man, Mum you should've seen it I got my wand like a pro,but James here, goes & blows half the wands off the shelf."said a over excited Sirius Black  
  
"That's wonderful Dear,"Marina told her son,"All right let's go see if your father is home." Sirius' Father,Ridley,worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror.  
  
"Ok mum."was Sirius' reply.  
  
Marina reached into her purse for the floo powder.  
  
"Um Mum,aren't we dorgeting something?"Sirius asked his mother.  
  
"Well let's see,I've got your books,wands..."Marina continued naming off supplies while Sirius and James snuck off to the Quidditch shop.  
  
"Wow look at that,It's a Fawkes-fire 56."said James drooling as he spoke.  
  
"I am going to get me one of those."Sirius said,he either didn't noticing or he didn't care that he was drooling.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble Sirius,but uh first years aren't allowed their own broom."James replied.  
  
"So."was Sirius' short answer.  
  
"Mum,could you at least act like you belong here?"said a boy who was about James' height with brown hair,James was just about to go find Marina when suddenly Sirius walked over to the boy.  
  
"Excuse me,Hi,I'm Sirius Black and I couldn't help but notice that you look lost."  
  
"Yeah my Dad's at work and my Mum's not from 'round here."the boy replied.  
  
"I'd be Happy to show you around,just a second,"Sirius turned around and yelled at a black haired boy with glasses."This is my best friend James Potter." James held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." the boy replied and shook James' hand  
  
"No way you're Erich Lupin's son?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Remus replied.  
  
"Really,I know your dad,"seeing the confused look on Remus' face he added,"My dad works with yours,my dad is Ridley."He finished.  
  
"SIRIUS JOEL BLACK!!"came a voice.  
  
"And that'd be my mum."Sirius said. "Hi mum.""Hi Marina."James and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
"You must be Marina,I'm Katy Lupin,"Remus' mother said and from her accent you could tell she wasn't from around there,she spoke with a Texas accent.(a/n I have nothing against Texans,I sound like a Texan too.)"I don't we were lost and your charming son offered to show us around."  
  
"Oh well I could show you around while the boys get to know each other better."Marina said.Katy and Marina walked over towards Gringotts.  
  
"Well well wellif it isn't Potter and his bodyguard,and you are,"a new voice asked.All three boys turned around to see a greasy black haired boy standing behind them.  
  
"Lupin,Remus Lupin."Remus replied.  
  
"You shouldn't waste your time hanging around with gits like Potter and Black."  
  
James had to put his hand on Sirius' shoulder to keep him from killing the new boy.  
  
"You shouldn't go making friends with the wrong kind of wizards, I can help you there,"He stuck out his hand.  
  
"I think I can tell the right kind by myself thanks." Remus replied. 


End file.
